Requiem
by Koi Otome
Summary: Shounen-ai: intento de una pequeña y triste historia entre inu y sessh... U.U no prometo nada xD


**ADVERTENCIA: **esto es un **shounen-ai** (en otras palabras: amor entre hombres) y la pareja es **inuxsessh**. Si no te gustan este tipo de cosas no leas la historia y ahorrate comentarios inecesarios -o-.

Además, sesshoumaru es OOC ...mucho...gomen..

Por cierto, ni inuyasha ni sesshoumaru ni cualquier otro personaje con nombre y descripción interesante que aparece en el fic son míos, ellos **pertenecen a rumiko takahashi **de la que no soy pariente ni de lejos , así que no hay muchas posibilidades de que mi nombre aparezca en su testamento. (T.T...por que?). Aunque de ilusión también se vive...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RÉQUIEM**

hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos.

me resulta extraño que ahora sea yo el que vaya a tu encuentro. tambien me pregunto cual es la razon por la que te he buscado con tanta insistencia. normalmente sentir tu presencia y tu olor me irrita pero esta vez me he sentido aliviado...

al menos no has muerto...

hasta que senti que estabas cerca y algo en mi interior me obligo a buscarte, no me habia dado cuenta de cuanto te habia extrañado...

ahora estas de pie junto a un acantilado. no puedo ver tu rostro dado que me encuentro a varios metros a tu espalda, pero estoy seguro de que estas mirando fijamente el abismo que hay ante ti.

solo rezo por que no te decidas a dejarte caer hacia una muerte segura.

por que estoy seguro de que para eso estas aqui. puedo intuir que llevas aqui varios dias...quizas llegaste justo despues de nuestro ultimo encuentro y llevas debatiendote sobre que decision tomar desde aquel dia.

trato de acercarme a ti pero, al darme cuenta de que tu reaccion ha sido dar un paso tentativo hacia el borde del acantilado, me detengo. en este momento no deseo que te pase nada. 

me decido a hablarte pero nada mas decir tu nombre caes de rodillas al suelo intentando ahogar los sollozos que sacuden tu cuerpo.

no puedo verte asi...me parte el alma verte en este estado. aprovechando tu momento de flaqueza me acerco a ti y observo tu lamentable aspecto. desde tus ojos enrojecidos caen mas lagrimas de las que ya debes de haber derramado en todos estos dias, estas las he provocado yo hace un instante. estoy seguro de que la palidez extrema de tu piel tambien es culpa mia. y el que ahora tu cuerpo parezca tan fragil y conserve algunas de las heridas que te hice es debido al mal trato que te di.

pero, tanto daño te hice realmente?

al tratar de coger tu mano, que mantienes posada sobre tu vientre, descubro la causa de tu tristeza. la cual me deja muy sorprendido...y extrañado...

esto no me lo esperaba. estoy aturdido y soy incapaz de hacer algo para intentar consolarte. me gustaria decirte que todo va ha ir bien y que a pesar de ser inesperado me alegro de tener un hijo contigo.

sonrio tristemente pensando que estos estupidos intentos por consolarte no van a servir de nada. nunca se me ha dado bien este tipo de cosas.

asi que te abrazo. te abrazo como deseaba hacerlo desde la ultima vez que te vi hace ya varias semanas. en aquel encuentro en el que al fin pudimos enfrentarnos sin estorbos. solo tu y yo.

no se de donde saque la fuerza para sumirte en la inconsciencia. tampoco se por que en aquel momento, al verte desmayado y a mi merced me decidi a dar un giro a la situacion. en vez de terminar con tu vida te observe detenidamente, igual que ahora, y te bese...igual que ahora...aqella vez abriste ligeramente los ojos intentanto comprender lo que hacia, esta vez te dejas hacer. mantienes los ojos cerrados y parece que la cantidad de lagrimas que derramas es mayor.

te duele que te toque. seguramente te recuerda que la otra vez no tuve ninguna consideracion contigo. lo reconozco, la situacion se me fue de las manos... empece con aquel beso y termine tomandote por la fuerza.

seguro que te sentiste y continuas sintiendote humillado. te desarme, te bese, tome tu cuerpo, te deje preñado, te abandone y ahora trato de permanecer a tu lado como si nada esto hubiese ocurrido. y lo peor para ti es que sabes que no tienes fuerzas para rechazarme. sabes que necesitas mi ayuda.

pero esta situacion tampoco es de mi agrado. desearia que lo hubieses disfrutado igual que yo y haber estado a tu lado cuando me necesitabas...sin embargo, jamas me arrepentire de haberlo hecho ni pienses que este cachorro vaya a representar una carga, no os dare de lado a ninguno de los dos.

me sigue sorprendiendo que haya podido ocurrir esto, pensaba que era necesario que ambos varones fuesen demonios completos. ju...seguramente eres tu el que no desea tener ese bebe por llevar mi sangre...la sangre de un simple medio demonio.

salgo de mis pensamientos cuando me doy cuenta de que tus ojos, esos preciosos ojos que parecen oro liquido, me estan observando desde hace un rato. noto que tu mirada normalmente fria e impenetrable ahora solo esta cargada de dolor y tristeza...y algo mas que me gustaria que no fuese lo que parece...

miedo, me tienes miedo...por que?No quiero tu odio ni tu sumisión, solo te pido un poco de afecto si no eres capaz de sentir por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

Sostengo tu mirada, y, al contrario de otras veces en las que hemos mantenido este duelo silencioso, a los pocos segundos me esquivas. Sigues llorando y con una falsa seguridad que intento que pase desapercibida a tus agudos sentidos, acaricio tu pelo y te murmuro palabras que pronto dejan de tener sentido incluso para mi.

No te voy a pedir que no tengas miedo, yo mismo comparto ese sentimiento pero me gustaría saber si me aceptas o me rechazas...quiero oír tu voz...

-Sesshoumaru...- de nuevo, siento como te estremeces- ...dime algo...por favor...

Continuas llorando, ahora sollozas algunas palabras que no consigo comprender. No sabes como me siento, teniéndote así entre mis brazos, siento que con cada palabra y cada caricia te estoy robando algo de vida. Pero deseo que sigas vivo...a mi lado.

Yo mismo estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando pareces calmarte lo suficiente como para susurrarme:

-¿por qué...?

No soy capaz de responderte al instante. Pienso en todas las respuestas y explicaciones que podría darte, y comprendo que todas llevan al mismo lugar...

-porque te amo.

Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio y sopeso la posibilidad de que te haya molestado mi forma tan brusca de contestarte.

Pero esa idea abandona mi mente cuando me vuelves a mirar a los ojos. Apenas lloras, parece que estas librándote de las ultimas lagrimas que no has sabido contener y lentamente, acercas tu rostro al mío.

Me besas. Suavemente. Casi como si temieses que te fuese a recriminar esa acción. No obstante, es ese gesto el que hace que mi corazón de un vuelco y sienta una alegría inmensa.

Te abrazo con mas fuerza y profundizo el beso. Al hacerlo vuelvo a sumergirme en esa sensación que ya experimente la otra vez.

Ahora me doy cuenta. Tu no me has dicho que me amas y este sentimiento no es amor...es deseo.

Pero yo quiero amarte, si no puedo sentir esto por ti ahora, conseguiré que en el futuro sea así.

Estas esperando un cachorro mío, maldita sea! Eso me hace feliz, mis sentimientos no están demasiado lejos de lo que deseo. Mi ángel, mi dulce ángel...tu también aprenderás a amarme, ya lo veras...(N/A: o.o)

Aprovechando el instante en el que nos separamos para coger aire, te alzo en brazos y te alejo de lo que podría seguir siendo una vía de escape muy tentadora para ti. Créeme, la muerte no es la mejor escapatoria para librarte de los problemas.

Continuo andando lentamente sin tener claro que hacer ahora que te vuelvo a tener de esta manera, tan vulnerable. Si algo te pasase no se que haría.

-sessh-chan...ai shiteru...

Te revuelves un poco y escondes tu rostro en mi pecho. Después me abrazas...y unos instantes mas tarde noto como tus manos recorren mi espalda. Eso es para mi una clara indirecta.(N/A: de pronto se volvio listo y lo pilla todo al vuelo -o-)

Busco un claro en este boque en el que ahora nos encontramos y te recuesto con delicadeza sobre la hierba.

Después todo paso muy rápido, sentí que volvía a vivir aquella noche en la que te tuve por primera vez, sin embargo, al contrario de aquel día tu ahora me correspondes, aunque sea de una forma sutil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noto que me despierto. Apenas recuerdo nada del día anterior, solo recuerdo que estabas a mi lado y que te volví a hacer mío mas, ahora, ya no estas aquí.

-¿sessh-chan¿Donde estas? 

Me levanto y te busco con la mirada sin obtener resultado. Me empiezo a incomodar¿dónde puedes estar,ayer, en el estado en el que te encontrabas no podías haber llegado muy lejos por tu propio pie, mucho menos después de una noche como esta...

Entonces, siento como si hubiese recibido una descarga y echo a correr lo mas rápido que me permiten mis cansadas piernas...hacia el acantilado en el que ayer te encontré...

Mi desesperación aumenta cuando noto que tu olor en ese camino es cada vez mas reciente. No puedo creer que seas capaz de quitarte la vida de una forma tan cobarde.

Empiezo a captar un olor que rápidamente asocio con el de tu sangre que parece haber sido derramada en gran cantidad. Noto que me falta el aire cuando al divisar el acantilado te encuentro a ti tirado en el suelo, rodeado de sangre... 

Me abalanzo sobre ti e intento percibir tu puso. Ahí esta, muy débil pero tu corazón todavía late.

También reparo en que tu calido cuerpo parece haberse enfriado.

Has perdido mucha sangre...no puedo evitar dudar si conseguirás salir de esta..

Entonces reparo en ello. Llevas algo en brazos...parece ser trozos de tu kimono que envuelven algo. Comprendiendo lentamente lo que ocurre, cojo entre mis brazos tu preciada carga y observo lo que hay entre los trozos de tela.

Un cachorro. Un inu youkai. Nuestro hijo.

Noto que empiezo a llorar cuando el recién nacido abre sus ojos bruscamente y parece buscar algo.

Sesshoumaru...ojala pudieras verlo... Se parece tanto a ti, tiene incluso tu marca en forma de luna...es precioso, un ángel, como tu...y te esta buscando...apenas lo he separado de tu cuerpo y ya quiere regresar contigo...

Entonces el pequeño empieza a llorar...yo también lo sentí...el mismo instante en el que el cachorro abrió los ojos escuche tu ultima respiracion.

Abrazo tu cuerpo sin vida y lloro desconsoladamente...ojala pudiese hacer algo por remediarlo...pero eso es imposible para mi...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lo lejos diviso el pueblo de la anciana Kaede...llevaba muchos días sin aparecer por aquí, pero no podía dejar tu cuerpo en aquel lugar. Lo enterre en un lugar decente...es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Ahora llega el momento mas difícil. Me parece que ya estoy viendo las caras de consternación de mis amigos al explicarles de donde ha salido el bebe...y las caras de asco y odio cuando les diga que te forcé a satisfacerme. Se que pensaran que soy un monstruo y que no me merezco algo tan maravilloso como este ser tan especial que me as dejado como recuerdo de ti.

Pero no me importa, porque tu, al final, me correspondiste y diste tu vida a cambio de la de nuestro hijo. No le rechazaste. No me rechazaste. Aunque no me dijiste las palabras que tanto anhelaba escucharte decir, se cuales eran tus verdaderos sentimientos y no voy a permitir que tu muerte sea en vano.

Kagome y los demás ya me han rodeado y me bombardean a preguntas.

Es hora de explicarles el origen del pequeño sesshoumaru...si, lo se, te reirías de mi si pudieses al saber que ese es el nombre que escogí para el cachorro, pero me pareció lo mas adecuado. El siempre será tu recuerdo, tu viva imagen...conseguiré que llegue a tener toda tu fuerza y también, porque no, tu ternura...la que solo yo he conocido.

Le cuidare, puedes estar tranquilo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------****OWARI****------------------------------------------------------------**

**o.o **ahora que lo vuelvo a leer, creo que inuyasha me ha quedado muy...acaparador (xD)... Esa no era la palabra que buscaba pero es que no la recuerdo...¬¬ yo y mi memoria...que desesperación..xD

Además, he violado (mentalmente...aunque no haya escrito el lemon) y he matado a _**mi**_ sesshoumaru (...¬¬) en mi segundo fic.

Y personalmente, me parece que debo mejorar mucho...pero bueno: la practica hace al maestro.

Aun asi, espero que os haya gustado y os agradeceria algun review...aunque sea para decir que este fic es pesimo...o alguno constructivo...

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
